Harry Potter and the Essence of Evil
by neopyro
Summary: **chapter 9 is up**My second attempt at a decent fic. Harry comes home from Hogwarts a lot of weird things start happening. Dudley is being nice, the Dursley's are having screaming fights every night. Now Harry is forced to get a ::gasp:: summer job!
1. a summer job?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other characters are not my property. They are owned by J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N Hello all! I just got the idea that I would work on another fic because My other fics don't look like they will go much farther and I may end them soon. Anywho, about my story. I decided to do an actual novel length story. My early attempts failed horribly. Now I will face my fears..  
  
Chapter 1Trouble in the Dursley family  
  
Harry Potter's mind raced with thoughts. He was sitting in the back of the Dursley family car with Hedwig riding shotgun (A/n I just thought that would sound funny but for all you Brits shotgun is the passenger side of the car.) Harry was reviewing the event that had happened a little under an hour ago. Had Hermione really kissed him or was Voldemort's crutatius curse finally getting to him? Yes. He knew Hermione kissed him. But why? I know I am The-Boy-Who-Lived but it's not like I am stunningly handsome or anything. Harry lost his train of thought when he saw Uncle Vernon pulling up into the driveway of number 4 Privet drive. Harry saw the door open and a 40 pound lighter Dudley stepped out. He was still overweight but only by about 10 or 15 pounds. Even then it was an improvement.  
  
"You! Out of the car! Get your stuff! Move it!" Uncle Vernon grouched.  
  
"Hello Harry. Good to be back home eh?"  
  
"I guess. Say could you carry Hedwig up for me?" Harry replied not realizing he was talking to Dudley  
  
" HOW DARE YOU ORDER DUDLEY AROUND, NOW GET YOUR NO GOOD SELF AND YOUR CRAP INSIDE!" A certain angry Dursley yelled  
  
"It's all right dad. I don't mind." Dudley replied in a calm manner. Harry was quite suprized when he saw Dudley sticking up for him but kept acting normally. Dudley accepted the cage from Harry and began carrying Hedwig up to Harry's room talking to her through the bars of her cage. Harry took his trunk upstairs and began to unpack. Dudley seemed quite interested in what might be in his trunk, so Harry began to explain what everything did.  
  
"What are these?" Dudley asked pointing to a box of Bertie bott's every flavor beans.  
  
"They're a wizard candy. We call them Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. When they say every flavor they mean it too. My friend Ron got a ladybug flavored one once."  
  
"Really? Cool! Can I have some?"  
  
"Sure. I never got into the habit of liking them. You canhave the whole pack if you like."  
  
"Awesome. Thaks Harry." Said Dudley who was fiddling with the box  
  
Harry grabbed a Chocolate frog and opened the package up. Dudley jumped when the frog hopped from Harry's hand and landed on the bed. It leapt again but Harry was ready. He caught it neatly in his palm. Then he popped it into his mouth and Dudley looked like he was gonna hurl. "Ewwww!" Dudley said sounding a lot like a twelve year old girl when liver was about to be served. "Was that a real frog?"  
  
"Nope." Harry said "It's a chocolate frog. They've got a spell on em to make them move."  
  
"Wow. I wish I was a wizard like you Harry."  
  
"Sugar quill?" Harry offered  
  
"Sure. But what are those?" Dudley asked pointing to his really large bag of Zonko's products  
  
"Sorry Dudley. I am gonna wait on those." Harry said putting the last of his wizard clothes away and closing his trunk. "But Iam gonna promise you that we are gonna have some fun with magic this summer.  
  
As if on cue Aunt Petunia called them down for dinner. A few hours later Harry had yet to get a second of sleep. There was a screaming match going on between Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. There was a soft knock on his door.  
  
"Harry. Can I come in?" Dudley's voice came  
  
"Sure Dud. Come on in." He replied  
  
"What do you think they're arguing about?" Asked Dudley referring to his parents with a quiver in his voice  
  
"All families have arguments every once in a while. It'll be ok."  
  
"Will you tell me what your school is like?"  
  
"Sure Dud." And Harry gave a long explanation of his first year at Hogwarts that lasted until the sky turned a light orange in which thy both went to their respectable beds and fell asleep.  
  
The arguments didn't stop over the next week. In fact it was getting worse. Ever since Uncle Vernon caught Harry teaching Dudley how to play Exploding Snap. Now Harry was locked in his room with nobody to talk to. Harry however used Sirius's knife to pick the lock on his door and under his invisibility cloak had snuck out to Dudley's room. Harry had told Dudley about the Wizarding world's present situation and all about Voldemort. Dudley understood but could not tell how Harry felt with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Harry needed someone to talk to. Harry was having dreams that reenacted that horrible evening in the graveyard. Every time he had one no matter how he tried he couldn't sleep. So he took to sneaking out and walking. One evening he found himself 9 miles away. Harry had to run back and just barely made it. Harry took that he would run instead. Harry was looking at himself in the mirror about a week after the 9 mile run incedent and came to the conclusion he wasn't that scrawny pale boy anymore. He was about 5'10" and tan. He was also developing muscles as well. Harry also noticed he was in need of a shave.  
  
Finally, on June 30th Harry was let out of his room on the condition that he not "Corrupt Dudley with his abnormality." The other condition was that he got a job. So Harry was turned loose to look for a job. Harry roamed the small town of Surrey looking for "now hiring" signs. First he checked a deli, but they were looking for somebody with a little experience on the subject. Harry tried to skip restauraunts because he hated working with food. He wanted physical work. The idea hit Harry like a flash of lightning. He could work at the Surrey zoo. Harry had always loved animals, so he ran full speed towards the zoo hoping for a now hiring sign. To Harry's delight there was. So he entered the main office.  
  
"Hello. May I help you?" asked the old lady at the desk  
  
"Yes ma'm. I was looking for a job and I saw your sign. I was hoping I could fill the slot."  
  
"Oh great. One of our animal caretakers passed away and we need another to help out around here. Do you have any experience in the field of animals?"  
  
"I am taking a basic animal care class at my school, but it won't help me much here."  
  
"That's fine dear. Could you fill out this application please?"  
  
"Sure thing." Harry replied and began to fill out the form. After 5 minutes or so he handed it back.  
  
"A few more questions dear. When can you start? How much would you be asking for? And do you have an hour of free time?"  
  
"Whenever, I haven't thought about it and, yes."  
  
"Good. One more thing. Which field of animals would you prefer to work with?"  
  
"Erm. Snakes. I have a special gift when it comes to them."  
  
"Great! I'll have Darryl show you around the Reptile house. DARRYL! SHOW THIS YOUNG MAN AROUND THE REPTILE HOUSE. HE'S GETTING TIM'S OLD JOB!"  
  
"Ok. Ok. I'm coming. Jeez."  
  
Harry liked being shown around and could easily handle this job. He thought after the hour was up. He could probably handle another job with this one. After all he only needed to be there for 3 hours a day. But Harry thought he definitely wouldn't need another job since he was getting paid 1000 pounds for the entire summer. There was just one thing that bugged him about this entire thing. The old lady at the desk had a crimson red moth eaten hat with a large vultre on top of it. The same hat he saw on Neville's Snape Boggart almost 2 years ago.  
  
END  
  
A/n Not bad for a first chapter eh? Oh well. Review so I know weather to burn this and move into an alaskan igloo in shame. Hope you liked it and invite you to read my other fic. The-Boy-Without-A-Girlfriend until now. series. 


	2. Trouble on Privet Drive

A/n: Here's chapter 2. Hope u like it ; D  
  
Chapter 2. Trouble on Privet drive  
  
Harry was still pondering how Neville's gran could be in Surrey when he reached 4 Privet drive. What he saw was astonishing. Even to him. Dudley was crying on the doorstep. The dark mark was floating above the house. Harry stopped. He suddenly heard footsteps. Lots of them Almost like a stampede as Aurors, Obliviators, Hit wizards and many other Ministry members ran up. Harry raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"Finite Incantem!" one yelled. The spell hit Harry in the chest. Nothing happened.  
  
"Good. It's the real Harry." Another shouted.  
  
"Now the Muggle." A third said loudly  
  
"Finite Incantem!" the first said again this time pointing at Dudley.  
  
"Good. No Polyjuice." Said the third  
  
15 Aurors and other ministry wizards ran into the house leaving Harry, a fainted Dudley and nearly a hundred MoM (Ministry of magic) officials outside. One of them was fighting through the crowd. It was Arthur Weasley. Harry still had no clue what was going on. MediWizards were tending to Dudley and others were casting all sorts of spells trying to figure out what had happened. By the time Arthur Weasley got to him the sky was alive with spells and it seemed more MoM members were arriving by the minute.  
  
"Harry? You alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Still a bit confused as to what's going on though."  
  
"It would seem your uncle saw a death eater inside the house and killed him with one of those gun things." Mr.Weasley said "A second Death eater killed him, stunned your Aunt and tortured Dudley."  
  
"That sucks. I'm glad I got a job so I wasn't here."  
  
"A muggle job? How intresting. Tell me about it."  
  
Harry was about to explain when an owl flew up. It was none other than Pig. Harry opened the letter.  
  
-Harry  
  
Dad told me what happened. Please tell me you're okay. Dumbledore says you will have to stay there. I know you will be having a whole heck of a lot of bad dreams from this and from the third task. I really am sorry about this and will help any way I can. If you need anything at all pleae owl me. Tell me what happened. Tell me your nightmares. This is too much of a burden for you to have to carry by yourself. Let me help. I will be there for you any time of day or night. Never forget that.  
  
Yours, -Ginny  
  
Harry laughed when he read the "Yours" line because there were several different greetings crossed or scribbled out including "Love" "Sincerely" and other greetings each more mushy than the first. However Harry got a feeling from reading the letter. A almost undescribable feeling. It made him fell warm and fuzzy inside. Like he was wanted. Cared for. He never felt like this when he wrote or talked to anybody else. He would have continued his thoughts but was interuppted by Mr. Weasley. "Harry? Harry what does the letter say?"  
  
"It's just a letter from Ginny asking how I was doing. That sort of thing." Harry replied and to his surprise he was blushing. He had never blushed when he talked to Ginny before. How was now any different and was interuppted from his thoughts again but this time by the sound of sirens. How would the Police react when hey saw over a hundred wizards standing around on Privet drive?  
  
  
  
Ta daaaa! Chapter 2 even though I didn't get my goal of ten reviews this chapter that is no reason to stop a good story. A really short chapter this time. I'll do better next time. I had at least hoped to do 3 pages. Oh well. Off to write chapter 3. I really like this story so please don't flame.  
  
Also look for the other stories by me like The-Boy-Without-A- Girlfriend.Until now! And Ginny Weasley and the Disasterous date. I plan to make this into a trilogy if the reviews get good. Please come thru readers. I need moral support here. Being an author isn't easy you know.  
  
One last thing. Does anybody have a clue as to what Neville's Gran is named or can I just make something up? 


	3. Birthday Presents Galore

A/n I'm getting faster at these chapters. I am taking a minor break from my other stories. I should be working on them again in about a week or so. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: Birthday presents galore  
  
Harry saw the lights as they rounded the corner. Police lights. There were about 5 cop cars. Officers with Pistols, Shotguns And other assorted Muggle Weaponry.  
  
"Nobody move or we'll open fire!" a Muggle with a megaphone yelled  
  
"What should we do Harry?" Mr.Weasley asked  
  
"Apparate back to the Minisrty." Harry replied  
  
"We can't. Do you know how many wards are on this street? We would do worse than splinching."  
  
"That makes things difficult. How about Stupefy?"  
  
"Won't get all of them."  
  
"Yes it will. All of you do it at once."  
  
"When I yell 'now' everyone use stupefy. Tell everyone." Mr.Weasley whipered to the nearest wizard to him."  
  
Soon all of the wizards were whispering to each other. The conversations were interrupted by the Muggle with a megaphone.  
  
"Put your hands over your heads! All of you!"  
  
By the time the words had left his mouth Mr.Weasley yelled "Now" and everybody used stupefy at the exact same time. There were 10 stunned officers in their exact same positons. Simultainiously, they all fell over.  
  
There was a roar of laughter from the ministry as memory charms were given out appropiately and his Uncle's body was taken away. After another hour of havoc the ministry wizards left. During this time Harry was told that the Death Eater killed was Lucius Malfoy. Dudley identified the Death Eater who Tortured him as Peter Pettigrew, which ministry wizards sketched the description of him but none seemed to belive him.  
  
Harry had made it up 3 steps when the yelling began.  
  
"You!" Aunt Petunia bellowed at him "It's your ruddy fault Vernon is dead! Our only income is gone! We'll starve!"  
  
Harry made a response that he would regret "You, maybe. Dudley, not in a million years."  
  
"You will now give us all your checks you make at that ruddy job of yours and will get another. No exceptions. In fact, for your lip you'l have to clean the house in your spare time. Dudley will of course have to get a job with you Now get your sorry no good arse to bed! You'll be getting up at six to weed the garden." She roared at him  
  
Harry stormed up the stairs and went into his room. He kicked off his shoes and changed into his Pajamas. He was just about to lie down when heard a tapping noise. He opened the window and there was a storm of post owls. Suddenly it clicked in his brain. He was Fifteen. It was 1:02 am. These were Birthday presents. Harry did a quick tally. There were 8 owls present(but two were working together to carry a rather large package that was quite difficult to bring into the room). Harry relived the first owl of it's burden. The owl was a brown Hogwarts owl and the package was Huge. Harry emptied the contents of the bag into his lap. A set of dress robes, a badge, three letters and a cape fell out. Harry opened the first letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
You have been selected by your head of house to become a school Prefect. You are to wear these robes and your badge on the start of the term September first. By becoming a prefect you will have more responsibilities required of you. You will receive many privelages in addition to your duties. As a Prefect you must: uphold school rules when others are not, Look after the younger students, and attend regular prefect meetings. You will be given many privelages as well such as: Access to the prefects bathroom and the prefects common room, the ability to deduct house points and give out detention within a reasonable manner. If you abuse this privelage your prefect status may be revoked and may result in expultion from school. Your other privelages and duties wil be explained to you on the Hogwarts Express on september first. If you do not accept these duties then send the robes and badge back by return owl. Sincerely, Professor Minevra McGonnagal Deputy Headmistress  
  
The list of new prefects for this year follows:  
  
Hufflepuff: Ravenclaw: Abbot, Hannah Patil, Padma MacMillan, Ernie Hunt, Michel  
  
Slytheryn: Gryffindor: Parkinson, Pansy Potter, Harry Zambini, Blaise Granger, Hermione  
  
Tap the appropriate choice with your wand  
  
I accept my duties as a prefect I decline  
  
Harry was floored. Him a prefect? And Hermione was too! And Malfoy isn't! This is too cool. Harry Thought. Harry tapped I accept and the words faded from the page. After that Harry opened letter number two.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
As seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team you have a vote for team captain In the line below write your vote.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Sincerely, Deputy Headmistress Minevra McGonnagall  
  
Harry thought for a minute and wrote Angelina Johnson on the line. The words faded from the page and new writing came up. Thank you for your vote. You will be informed September first as to who the Quidditch captain is.  
  
Then the letter burst into flames. If he wasn't as tire as he was he would have flipped when he saw no ashes falling from the letter. Harry opened letter number three.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter (These letters are getting a bit old aren't they)  
  
For your fifth year at Hogwarts you will need:  
  
Standard book of spells grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk  
  
Herbs from Asphodel to Zycron By Lee Fee Garden  
  
Potions Oils Elixirs and Salves By Kim Est  
  
Monsters you never want to see in person By Bee Stee Ality  
  
Tremendously Terrific Transfigurations By Paulie Morph  
  
Aquarius to the Zodiac A astronamy guide book By Hubble Spacey  
  
Hexes, Curses, Jinxes and how to fix them By Fee Nicks Order  
  
Crazily Creative & Crafty Charms By Inn Visi Bull  
  
You will also need:  
  
Everything including spellbooks you've brought for the past four years (for O.W.L purposes)  
  
  
  
Harry knew the owls were coming so he wasn't that surprised by the list. Harry turned and grabbed the letter from the second owl. It was another school owl. Obviously from Hadgrid.  
  
-Harry  
  
Hope you like this. I found it when I got it from your mum's house when I got you. May the memories of your parents live on forever.  
  
From Hadgrid  
  
P.s Dumbledore says you MAY NOT go to the Weasleys this summer.  
  
P.P.S I am glad that uncle of yours did somthing before he died  
  
Harry opened the package with a mixture of feelings. On one hand he couldn't go to the Weasleys but on the other he will own something of his parents before they died.  
  
Harry opened the package now. Out fell a Pensieve like Dumbledore's, a ring, a book, and about 5 stuffed animals. Harry looked at the animals. There before him, but slightly burnt were Tigger, Pooh, Rabbit, Piglet and Eyore. The book was "100 acre woods, the Tale of Christopher Robin." Only the pictures moved. Harry must have loved Winnie the Pooh as a baby. But Harry was stunned. Winnie the Pooh a wizarding story? Harry couldn't tell weather to laugh or cry. Finally he decided to laugh so much he cried.  
  
Harry was tired. He decided to leave the Pensieve until the morning. He went ahead with his other things.  
  
The third package was from Hermione. Harry read the letter.  
  
Harry  
  
I heard you can't come to the Burrow. That sounds bad. I hope you are okay after that attack. The evening Prophet showed it all. Hope to meet you in Diagon alley Harry. See you then.  
  
Love From, Hermione  
  
Inside the package lay a locket. It showed a picture of the trio in the second year. Right after the CoS incedent.  
  
"Hermione." Harry thought aloud. Harry slipped the Locket around his neck and opened package 4. Harry reckognized the owl as Hermes, Percy's owl. Wondering why Percy would send him two packages and three letters was beyond him. Sighing he opened letter number 1.  
  
Harry We have agreed to make you a part of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. All you need to do is sign your name below. Being a silent partner means you are given unlimited Wheezes products. In addition to that you get a 25% ownership over the company. We would love to have you aboard.  
  
Sincerely, Fred Weasley George Weasley WWW President WWW C.e.o  
  
_______________________________ _________________________________ yes no  
  
  
  
Harry signed under yes and sent it back. Harry opened letter 2.  
  
Harry  
  
Happy birthday. I hope you like this. I worked hard on this. It's nowhere near as good as mom's but still it is something. Mom told us of Sirius's innocence over the summer. I hope to see you as soon as I can. If not Diagon Alley then Hogwarts.  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
Harry opened the package to reveal a Magnificent Birthday cake that read "Happy birthday Harry" and showed a picture of Harry and all of the Weasleys. It was a mirror image of that group photo they took after the third task. Then he looked at that emerald green sweater that was with it. It had a picture that would make Da Vinci quit art. It showed Harry doing a dive on his Firebolt right behind the Snitch With Malfoy about 10 feet behind him. Wow. Harry thought. She really orked hard on these. Why would someone take so much time on a present for him. Or anyone for that matter. Harry grabbed the last Weasley parcel and opened it.  
  
Hey Harry  
  
Having a nice summer I hope? Errol kicked the bucket last week so now we have to use Percy's owl until we go to Diagon Alley. Hope you like these. They're really helpful. Hope you like it. See you in diagon Alley.  
  
Ron Harry saw a set of Dragon hide boots. Whoa! What is with these nice gifts. I'll have to empty out my Gringotts account to get them presents this Christmas Harry thought. Owl 5 here we come.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry  
  
I will be near your area soon. I will give you your present in person because It is a bit sentimental. Happy 15th Harry. Your Godfather Sirius  
  
"Woohoo! I get to see Sirius!" Harry said almost shouting "Oops!" Harry thought  
  
"Number 6. Who would have thought so many people would send presents." Harry thought out loud  
  
Hello Harry.  
  
You don't know me very well, but I need to talk to you about Cedric. Please write me. Even beter could you meet me. How about Diagon alley. August 22nd. Please reply. I am over him but was never told exactly what happened. I need to know.  
  
Cho Chang  
  
P.s Happy birthday.  
  
Harry Wrote a simple "Okay. See you then. By Quality Quidditch Supplies?" and sent it off.  
  
Letter 7 was left. It was a large package that took two owls to carry it. Just a small note.  
  
Practice with these. It is a skill you will need to learn. When you ant to use them cast the spell " Animatio" and your practice will begin. The authorities will not come for this spell, it is un detectable. That is all.  
  
Harry opened the package to find Two Sabres and two full sets of Fencing gear.  
  
A/n Nice long chapter. Hope it was enjoyed. First a thank you to my Beta, Roxy girl. And a thank you to my readers. And last of all, What should the pairings be? If any. Maybe R/Hr or H/Hr or maybe H/G. Hmm infinate possibilities.  
  
Draco Malfoy will not be involved in a couple. I have plans for him. 


	4. A visit from Sirius

A/n Took me long enough, but finally here comes chapter 4. I was working on my other story. Okey day. Here is the chapter.  
  
Chapter 4 A visit from Sirius  
  
Harry was awoken harshly at 5:45, by Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Get up! Go work on the garden. Then find yourself another job." His aunt commanded him  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied  
  
Harry showered and shaved, etc. and went out to the garden. Harry weeded, planted, and potted plants until 7:15 where he went off to work. Harry came into work and was immeadiately ushered into the reptile house. Harry entered the cage with a boa constricter and began to clean.  
  
"Hello. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said to the snake in parseltounge.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter, I have no name. How can you speak to me?" the snake responded  
  
"I am a parselmouth. I am one of the very few people who can speak to snakes. I am here replacing Tim's old job. What does he usually do?" Harry asked  
  
"Usually he cleans the clear thing in front of the pen and cleans my feces up. Then he feeds me."  
  
"Thank you. What should I call you?" harry asked  
  
"I don't know. Call me what you wish."  
  
"How about Meradar?" Harry asked  
  
"I could deal with that." Meradar replied  
  
"I have to go now Meradar. I will be back later." Harry told the snake  
  
"Bye Harry Potter. I will see you again."  
  
Harry let loose two rats and closed the door behind him. The other snakes were not very conversational. Harry managed to have everything finished two hours early. It was 12:15.  
  
"Perfect. On my lunch hour I can find a new job. Aunt Petunia will be happy."  
  
Harry opened the door to the office to let Angie know he was leaving. Harry pushed open the door to the office.  
  
"Well aren't you a scraggly feller. Here have some ham." He heard Angie's voice in the other room  
  
"Mrs. Angie?" Harry called  
  
"Hello Harry dear. Come on in. A stray dog came in awhile ago. I was just talking to him." Angie replied  
  
"O.k. I was just letting you know that I'm heading out for awhile. I got my work done ahead of time. I'll be back in about an hour and a half."  
  
"Just in case anyone asks where will you be going honey?" Angie asked  
  
"Oh. I've got to get a second part-time job. My uncle died and I have to get my aunt money to live on or she'll give me the boot." Harry answered  
  
"Oh. Could you take this one for a walk for me? I'm really not allowed to leave the office.." She asked  
  
"Uhh sure. Where is he?"  
  
"Over there. I'll get a lead." She pointed to a scraggly black dog in the corner  
  
Harry reckognized Sirius instantly. "Uhh. I won't need one mrs. Angie"  
  
"Ok pumpkin. Good luck finding a new job."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry walked out the door and began to walk back towards Surrey. With a small ::pop:: Sirius was in human form next to him.  
  
"Hey Sirius." Harry said, giving his godfather a large hug and not on purpose, picked him up.  
  
"Hello Harry. You've grown up since I saw you last. Could you put me down though?" Sirius replied  
  
"Oh. Right. Sorry."  
  
An hour later Sirius, in dog form and Harry walked back into the office. Harry had a new job, a greeter for a fancy Italian resturaunt. Harry had in his bag a tuxedo, which would be taken from his first few months of pay. (The restaurant was called Lestardo's.)  
  
Harry finished up his job, Sirius following him all the while. When Harry came back to the office at 3:45 (The job ended at 4) he was tired. Dead tired.  
  
"Harry? Could you keep the stray for awhile?" Angie asked  
  
"Uhh. Sure. My aunt won't like it much though. By the way, I named him Snuffles."  
  
"Ok. I think I found a way to get your aunt to let him stay. Say that taking care of Snuffles for awhile is a training program. You take good care of him, you get a raise. Get the picture?"  
  
"Brilliant Angie! Bloody brilliant."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'd better head for the restaurant. I start at five."  
  
"Bye Harry."  
  
Once the zoo was out of sight, Sirius turned back into himself.  
  
"Harry, I have a bit of business to tend to. I will see you before you go home."  
  
"Bye Sirius."  
  
Sirius apparated and was gone. Harry reached the restaurant. Harry changed into his tux and shaved. Harry greeted people and brought them to their tables for awhile before he saw a flash of red at the rear of the waiting line. Several flashes. The Weasleys were here!  
  
Yay! Another chapter gone. Time to post and write more : ^ )  
  
Neopyro 


	5. around town

A/n Hi all. Time for chapter 5. Let the fic begin!  
  
Chapter 5: Around town  
  
After twenty minutes of waiting, the Weasley's were next in line.  
  
Harry received a birthday greeting from each Weasley, Dumbledore, Sirius in human form, Lupin and Hermione.  
  
Harry realized he was two inches taller than Ron. They talked for a moment when he heard his boss call his name.  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Gelari?"  
  
"Is today your birthday?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harry replied  
  
"How old are you?" She asked  
  
"Fifteen ma'am."  
  
"Because it's your birthday, you have the rest of the evening off."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry pulled out a chair for each Guest in turn. Then went through with his waiter duties.  
  
"Mister Potter! I thought I told you you are off? Sit down and I'll send another waiter."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harry said and sat down at the head of the table.  
  
Harry noticed Ginny had a glazed far-off look in her eyes and wasn't responding. Hermione was nudging her with her elbow. Ron had a look identical to Ginny's and had his elbow in the butter dish. Ron was staring at Hermione. Fred and George were talking in low voices amongst themselves. Remus and Dumbledore were talking about nothing of importance and Bill was talking with Charlie about Quidditch. Sirius was pigging out on the bread.  
  
Harry saw Hermione whispering in Ginny's ear. After a while Ginny came over behind Charlie. Her knees were shaking with nervousness.  
  
She spoke just a bit above a whisper to Charlie. "Charlie? Could you trade seats with me?"  
  
Charlie seemed to read Ginny's mind as to why she wanted the seat and replied "Sure Gin."  
  
The reason Ginny wanted the seat was obvious. It was next to Harry. Sirius, who sat on Harry's right looked from Harry to Ginny then back to Harry. A smile crossed his face. He tapped Remus on the shoulder then turned Remus's head to look at Harry and Ginny. Remus Duplicated the smile. Food came and went. After the bill was paid, it was decided (by Arthur) that they should look around the town. They all walked out and split up. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked around. Ron ran into a light pole from looking at Hermione instead of where he was walking. Hermione and Ron went off in another direction claiming they needed "Christmas Presents for Harry." Harry thought it meant "snog eachother's brains out.  
  
"I saw something I think I can get for you. Turn around. I'll be right back." Ginny said She ran back the other way.  
  
Harry sat down on a bench for a minute. He was wondering where everyone got off to. Harry heard a scream. He turned to look.  
  
Someone had a gun pointed right at Ginny.  
  
Dun dun dun. Short chapter with a cliffie. What could be worse. Thanks for reviews all of you who reviewed. All of you who have ideas or questions email me.  
  
Waynepuc@aol.com is my email or you can im me at neopyro000. 


	6. Letters

A/n not really an author's note. Just a comment. I am now the lord of the marshmellows! ---(__()---(__()---(__() ---(__()---(__()---(__() ---(__()--- (__()---(__() ---(__()---(__()---(__() ---(__()---(__()---(__() ---(__()--- (__()---(__() ---(__()---(__()---(__() ---(__()---(__()---(__() ---(__()--- (__()---(__() ---(__()---(__()---(__() ---(__()---(__()---(__() ---(__()--- (__()---(__() ---(__()---(__()---(__() ---(__()---(__()---(__() ---(__()--- (__()---(__() ---(__()---(__()---(__() ---(__()---(__()---(__() ---(__()--- (__()---(__() ---(__()---(__()---(__()---(__()-  
  
Chapter 6: Letters  
  
Harry's stomach lurched. Ginny had a gun pointed at her. She was being robbed! Harry, without thinking, took advantage of the semi-darkness to sneak up on the robber. Harry got a running start. Then did a flying leap. The man with the gun was down. There was a loud bang. The gun went off! Harry felt a sharp pain in his thigh.  
  
"Ginny! Run and get help. Hurry! I'll hold him!" Harry told her  
  
Ginny came out of her fear-induced trance and ran. Harry managed to get a hold on the gun and directed it away from him. The man was struggling to free his arms and was kicking furiously. A knee came up and got him in the groin. Harry was near tears. Harry freed one of his arms and punched the man in his face. The first punch broke his nose and then Harry punched again. This time Harry got him in his temple. The man was out cold now. Harry got up and pointed the gun at him in case he decided to try and excape.  
  
Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Bill were now rushing towards them. Harry must have looked odd for George was laughing his head off at how Harry was standing. He was leaned against the wall and standing on his left foot (his right was the one that was shot.) When Mr. Weasley and the others were surrounding the robber Harry made an attempt at walking. As a result, his right leg buckled under his weight and he dropped like a stone. As he sat on the ground he decided to look at the wound. His leg from the hole to his shin was soaked in blood. Harry did a double-take then. He saw the bone. The bullet cut through to the bone. Harry felt weak. He was about to say something when he passed out.  
  
Harry awoke in his usual bed at the Durslys. Harry felt an unusual warmth around his feet. Suprized, Harry sat up. Sirius was sitting (in dog form) On his feet, fast asleep. Harry got out of bed, only to find a note spell-o- taped to his shirt.  
  
Harry opened the envelope only to find 3 letters instead of one.  
  
Harry-  
  
Sorry you got hit with that what-do-you-call-it. And on your birthday too. What lousy luck. We got you over to St. Mungo's real quick which is good. I've got a couple questions that I never got to ask you so I will now. Do you reckon Hermione likes me? I mean not as a friend but, well you know. One more question. What are you doing getting My little sister's hopes up for? She seems to think she has some sort of chance with you. What kind of lies have you been feeding her? I mean this is my little sister we're talking about. If you even think about her that way then you'd better hope you-know-who gets to you before I do because there won't be anything left for him to curse!  
  
Ron-  
  
Harry put a reply on the back of the letter to Ron.  
  
Ron-  
  
There isn't anything between me and Ginny. Not meaning to imply anything but even if there was what business is it of yours? I mean she doesn't go saying that Hermione can't get together with you because you're her brother does she? Give her a break Ron. You're making her miserable. As for the Hermoine thing, I think you have nothing to worry about just as long as you ask her. Since I'm not able to come over this summer then now's the perfect time to ask her. I'll pay you a galleon if you ask and twenty if she says yes.  
  
Harry-  
  
p.s Get me a subscription to the Daily prophet will you. Here's a galleon. Owl me if it isn't enough  
  
Harry re-read his letter, then opened his second letter.  
  
-Harry  
  
Ron is furious at you. Seems to think you're "Nest-robbing his baby sister." He is giving you some pratty excuse of a letter of accusation. Just a warning you. I had a good time with you last night. I owe you one for that muggle thief. Can't wait to see you again on August 26th.  
  
Love Ginny  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I had fun too, except the gunshot. You don't owe me anything for that. But if you insist on doing something, get Ron and Hermione together. It will make the world a much better place when they spend more time in the garden snogging and less time devastating each other and fighting. Ron wrote me a long prattish letter making sure I wasn't snogging you in the alley last night. I will ask if he knows a good contraceptive charm because I might need it since I'll be spending a whole school year with you. I'd better get going now. I have a job to get to.  
  
Your friend, Harry  
  
Harry hurried and opened the third letter seeing that it was 7:15 and work at the Surrey zoo starts at 8:00.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Last night was the second time you saved Ginny's life and we are eternally grateful to you. We love you as if you were our own child. If we can do anything for you, anything at all we will. Just say the word. Dumbledore owled us yesterday and thinks you can come to The Burrow on the 26th if you want to. He also wants to know if you have had any dreams lately. Remember Harry, we will always be there to help you.  
  
-Molly Weasley  
  
P.s Ignore whatever Ron is saying about yesterday evening. He is really being a prat about this.  
  
Written and then scratched out after that was written "Whatever he says, you can date Ginny if you want to. It'' up to her" Harry chuckled at this before writing a reply.  
  
Dear Mrs.Weasley,  
  
Don't try to make it sound like you owe me something. All it was was stupidity and luck on my part both times. It wasn't this crazy heroic event. I am nothing close to a hero. I can't wait to see you on the 26th.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Harry attached his replies to Hedwig and sent her off. Harry changed, showered and then headed of to a long day at work.  
  
A/n Thankies to all of you! So many reviews. I'm gonna have to speed things up soon. Otherwise we're looking at a fifty chapter story. I don't think you want that. Just a suggestion, I named the story Essence of Evil for a reason. So somewhere in this fic there is an Essence of evil. Guess to what it is.  
  
Someone pointed out that I have this listed under H/C. I guess I gotta fix that.  
  
Someone also said "This better not turn into H/g." I say to that "Eat Marshmellow for dissing H/G!" (__().(__().(__().(__().(__().(__().(__().(__().(__().(__().(__().(__().(__( ). at them  
  
Tootles  
  
Neopyro, Lord of the (__() (marshmellow) 


	7. Feelings revealed

A/n Sorry this chapter took so long. I guess it was me sudden urge to write I'm gonna get Harry to the Burrow this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: H/g is the best. If you diss h/g then you are dissing me. So you people don't diss h/g and I don't bring back my still full bag of marshmellows.  
  
Chapter 7: feelings revealed  
  
Days flew by fast. Before Harry knew it the Weasleys were on their way to pck him up. It was 1:15. They were supposed to arrive at 1:30. Harry was anxious. His real family would be there soon. He waited at the end of the drive. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, they arrived.  
  
Ginny practically flew out of the car to greet him.  
  
"Whoa holy s***! You grew over the summer!" Ginny exclaimed  
  
"Ginny! Language!" Mr. Weasley yelled at her  
  
"Sorry dad. How was your summer Harry?" She asked  
  
"As good as one could expect with the Dursleys around. And yours?" Harry replied  
  
"Good. I missed you this summer. There was nobody to keep me away from Ron and Hermione's staring longingly into each other's eyes." She responded  
  
"Ohh. They finally catch on?" Harry asked  
  
"They seem to have but hey, I bet you 5 galleons they have a row before this day is over." Ginny said grinning  
  
"What do you think I am? Stupid?" Harry asked, putting his bags into the car  
  
"Yeah. You didn't notice me liking you for the last four years so why should I expect you to be smart enough to not bet against that?" Ginny burst out  
  
The color drained from Harry's face. He dropped his cage with Hedwig in it. Ginny turned so red her hair was invisible against her face. Harry picked up Hedwig and sat her up front. They both hopped into the back without another word spoken. Harry sat lost in thought and Ginny was so nervous that it was almost scary. She also prayed for awhile. Finally around mid- way through the trip, Harry brought up the courage to speak.  
  
"Hey Gin?" He asked nervously  
  
Her eyes were brimmed with tears. The slightest thing he said would probably get her crying.  
  
"Gin?" Harry asked again  
  
"What?" She asked, more than a little angry  
  
"Come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Humor me. It'll be worth it. I promise." Harry said  
  
She scooted over into the middle seat. Harry leaned over so that he was whispering in her ear.  
  
"I thought about earlier." He whispered  
  
"So?" Ginny whispered back, his warm breath in her ear was making her mind melt to mush.  
  
"Er. I. l-llike you." Harry whisper-stuttered out  
  
"Really?" she asked, her face lighting up  
  
"Really."  
  
She hugged him tightly, burrowing her face into his shoulder. She was crying. Harry held her nervously, unsure of what to do. After a few minutes her grip loosened, then she slumped into his lap, asleep.  
  
She was so beautiful while sleeping. Harry thought. I am so glad that she let that slip today. And he was asleep too.  
  
---------------------- 2 hours later--------------  
  
"Gin. Gin wake up." Harry said, shaking her. A grumble and her snuggling up to him tighter was the only response he got.  
  
"Hey Ron? How would one go about waking Ginny?" Harry asked his best friend  
  
"Beats me. You're the unlucky moon that let her sleep on your lap. You figure it out. I got your trunk. I'll get mum on the way." Ron replied before heading towards the house  
  
Harry sat there, tapping her shoulder and calling her name softly, waiting for Ron's mother.  
  
Mrs. Weasley found her way down a few minutes later and within seconds had Ginny awake.  
  
"Huh? Why'd you wake me. I had this great dream. Oh. Hi Harry."  
  
Dinner was great. The best cooking he'd had in awhile. They had just finished when the twins stepped out of the fireplace with a folder of paperwork and a gift box.  
  
"What happened to all those bags you had earlier when you left?" Mrs. Weasley yelled at them "You better not have lost anything. We don't have that kind of money to just waste it all."  
  
"Relax. We left it at our new place. The future site of our joke shop!" one twin said  
  
"Yeah. We have the deeds right here. We bought the entire thing. Now we can use the rest of our money to make pranks." The other said  
  
"And where are you getting all this money?" Mrs.Weasley asked  
  
"We can't tell. We swore to secrecy." Both twins said  
  
"If one knut of this is stolen or swindled you will be degnoming the garden until your hands fall off!" Mrs. Weasley scolded  
  
"Oh. And ickle Ronniekins, This is for you." One twin said tossing the package to Ron  
  
Ron was hesitant, but finally opened it to reveal a set of MAROON dress robes. Ron scowled but lifted them up to show everyone. Underneath them were an extravagant set of blue dress robes.  
  
"Whoa! These must have cost fifty galleons!" Ron exclaimed  
  
Ron smiled and gave them both a brotherly hug.  
  
Soon afterwards Harry and Ron were on their way up to bed. Harry knew what he had to talk to Ron about.  
  
"Ron? I need to talk to you privately."  
  
"Erm, ok."  
  
Once inside the room, Harry broke the ice.  
  
"I know you're protective of Ginny but would you mind if we, you know, dated?"  
  
CLIFFIE!  
  
Hahahahahahaha! Well that's that. Anywho, if anyone plays neopets, my screen name is neopyro_000.  
  
If you wanna IM me my AIM sn is neopyro000.  
  
Notice a trend yet?  
  
Cya.  
  
Neopyro, lord of all that is mellow, like marshmellows and mello yello. 


	8. chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Essence of Evil chapter 8  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?" Ron exploded  
  
Harry's voice let out an inaudible squeak but no more.  
  
Ron picked Harry up by his collar and held him up against the wall.  
  
"SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER YOU DERANGED PERVERT! GO AFTER SOMEBODY YOUR OWN AGE!" With that, Ron threw Harry into the other wall and stormed out.  
  
Harry awoke a few hours later in agony. He felt dizzy and disoriented. 'Concussion' thought Harry.  
  
He got up and staggered towards the door. First Harry headed downstairs. Harry checked the living room. Nobody was there. Harry checked the kitchen. The same as the living room. Harry needed help soon. Harry opened Percy's room. Not a soul was there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room was empty too. So was Ginny's. Harry noticed the house was pretty much empty. It was also much hotter than usual. Harry opened Fred and George's room to find nothing except a mess. Harry wondered where everyone was. He opened the bathroom. Empty. Harry looked around the bathroom. He found a bandage kit. He put a bandage on his head and wrapped it up tight. Harry exited the bathroom and walked towards the last room. The one he wanted to enter least. Ron's room. The heat was nearly unbearable now. Harry noticed an odd flickering light coming from under the door. Gathering his courage, Harry tried the doorknob. Which promptly burnt his hand. 'Humph.' Harry thought 'Ron doesn't want me to talk to him, so he hexed the door. How annoying.'  
  
Now he was angry. Harry wondered what to do. Nothing came to mind. Then it hit him. If Ron was being difficult, so would he. Now the heat was really bad. Harry thought he might be coming down with something. Harry backed up a few steps and rammed the door. To his surprise, it shattered easily, breaking into pieces, and he was now in Ron's room. The path behind him was blocked. However, instead of a really angry, skulking Ron Weasley, there was a wicked fire. Fire all over. Everything was burning.  
  
Harry was trapped in Ron's room with an inferno.. The Burrow was burning.  
  
YES!!!!! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I'M SO GOOD! WOOHOO! Who'da thunk it? Two cliffies in a row! Praise me!  
  
Maybe I'll be generous and let Harry live. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
You know? I need a disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer!  
  
Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Neopyro, lord of all that is mellow, including marshmellows and mello yello, king of sappy/crappy/fluffy h/g fics, the worlds biggest mystery, Harry Potter freak, Duck raiser/ duck toy collector, farmer, recent lover of artemis fowl series, worshipper of JK Rowling and Sirius Black, Believer that Draco Malfoy is gay, Conspiracy theorist, lunatic, pyromainiac, royal pain in the arse, x-files lover, believer that the truth is out there, bad writer, schitsophrenic, dependant on others, annoying, addict to computers, copier of Duke firefox, owner of 11 cats, addicted to books and game systems, paranoid, chocolate obsessee, and smiles because he doesn't understand. 


	9. ye ol' poll

Chapter 9: ye ol' poll  
  
A/n: decisions decisions. To let harry live or not. Hmm. How about a poll. Ok. Review, email me at waynepuc@aol.com or instant message me on aol/AIM at neopyro000 for poll results.  
  
Happy polling. And none of that florida "we demand a recount" type of crap. He either lives or dies. 


	10. live and let live

Chapter 10: Live and let live ::sigh::  
  
A/n: much to my dismay, Harry lives. 21 to 4. Here is more of the story.  
  
Fire was everywhere. Thankfully, a large spot over Ron's bed had caved in and acted as a chimney.  
  
Great. I'm not going to suffocate. I'm going to be cooked. Harry thought as he stood in the center of the room searching for a way out.  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
"Bloody git. Hope his face looks like Pansy Parkinson's for eternity." Ron grumbled as he strolled around Ottery st. Catchpole looking for entertainment. He wandered around for awhile when he decided to go to his secret place. He walked past the shops and streets of the small town and climbed the rocky moss covered hill into the forest.  
  
After he was about 50 feet into the forest, he reached a brook, and headed downstream, towards the Burrow. Awhile later, he came to a small waterfall. It was about eight to ten feet tall. Right before it, he jumped the stream and walked towards a large oak tree. There was a gap between the two larger roots where the tree met with a cave. The opening was about two feet wide.  
  
Without hesitation, he jumped down. Ron was now in a nook. The cave had an opening into a cliff where he could see the entire village. He could even see the Burrow. Speaking of the Burrow, It was on fire! Smoke was pouring from it. He had to get home. Fast. Dear god. He thought. What if Mione's in there?  
  
Accidental magic kicked in, and he was at the Burrow. He had apparated. He got there just in time to see Ginny walk into the house.  
  
---at the same time with Ginny---  
  
Ginny sat in her spot by the creek. She had a book with her. A cheap romance novel. They were a sickle each and had been forever. She had just finished a particularly steamy part and she began to think of Harry. Maybe he could do some of those things. Maybe all of them. She grinned. Ron, Hermione and her parents were in town. The twins were in their shop. And Harry? Harry was at the burrow.  
  
Putting her bookmark in place, she got up and headed towards the Burrow. There, some smoke drifting from the house.  
  
'That's odd. It's summer. Why would there be a fire in the house? MY GOD! IT'S COMING FROM HARRY'S ROOM!' Ginny dropped her bags and sprinted. Through the front door, and up the stairs. Smoke was billowing out from the unhinged door. An eerie orange light came from it.  
  
She raised her wand.  
  
"REDUCTO!" she shouted.  
  
The door imploded. Harry lay unconcious in the middle of the room.  
  
"HARRY!" She called and moved over to him. He was out. He wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
With another reductor curse, she blew out one wall. She picked Harry up, and jumped out her newly formed hole in the wall, positioned so she would hit first.  
  
With an awful crack, she hit the ground, Harry pulled close to her on top.  
  
Pain coursed through her as though someone stabbed her with a cattle prod through her back.  
  
With one last look at Harry, Everything turned black.  
  
-----Ron again------  
  
"GINNY!" Ron shouted to her "GINNY DON'T!"  
  
It was no use. She was going in there. Not even Voldemort could have stood in her way.  
  
"Think Ron, Think." He muttered. "Of course! A broom! Wait. My broom is inside. I'll go get mum and dad! Can't do that either. Not enough time."  
  
"OF COURSE!"  
  
Ron raised his wand to the air.  
  
"TINMADPLEH ROFLLAC!" Ron bellowed, sending a fountain of red sparks skywards.  
  
Nothing left to do but wait.  
  
"REDUCTO!" yelled Ginny "HARRY!" she said next.  
  
She said something Ron couldn't hear and followed it up with another reductor curse.  
  
'My god.' Ron thought as he watched Ginny jump from the top floor of the Burrow. 'She's mad.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by pops signaling the arrival of his parents.  
  
Ginny seemed to be moving in slow motion.  
  
There was a massive cry of "UOYNMAD POTS!"  
  
Ginny hit the ground with a sickening crack. She mumbled something to Harry before passing out.  
  
'Well,' He thought 'At least they're alive.' Ron thought as his parents summoned stretchers.  
  
END! 


End file.
